User blog:HouseOfSpongeBobNick/Fabes
Introduction Welcome to the third issue of the Fabes&Nina Wiki Weekly. This issue is a day late due to me not gathering all of the information until today. This wiki is now 16 days old and there are 275 articles, 17 users, and 3 admins with a fourth one comking soon! Big News The announcement of the new admin is coming up very, very soon. Here is what Admin and Reporter DanBing said: "We are still continuing our search for a new admin. It won't be long now. Go to Admin Waiting List for more information." Also, Tori334 told me that they were going to choose a new chat moderator. It is still unknown when, but my guess is around the time they choose the fourth admin. Video Contest Update So far, there has only been one video submitted! We need 5 to choose the winner! If there aren't five videos submitted by next Friday, the submittion date will be moved to Thursday, February 28. So come on people, get to making your videos! Put a link in the comments. May I remind you, winner will get user of the month!!! Picture of the Week Here is this week's picture of the week... Pairing of the Week This week's featured pairing is... Jara!!! Also, if you're not part of the Jara Society, go ahead and join!!! User(s) of the Week This week we have two users of the week to make up for not having one last week. This week's users of the week are... Redarjun and Hoa100! Head over to their message walls and wish them both congratulations! Fabina Quote of the Week Here is this week's Quote of the Week: *'Fabian:' "You do know you're the one, right?" *'Nina':'' "The chosen one."'' *'Fabian:' "Well, my chosen ''one."' Poll of the Week Last week, Eddie was voted most popular with 50% of the votes. Here is the poll of the week: Which couple do you think is the most popular? Fabina Amfie Jara Peddie Quiz of the Week The answer to last week's quiz was D) The entire house. (Congratulations Hoa100, Tori334, and Redarjun!) The quiz is: How many times did Fabian and Nina almost kiss but was interrupted by something? *1 *2 *4 *6 Main Character of the Week This week's main character of the week is... Eddie Miller!!! Minor Character of the Week This week's minor character of the week is... Vera Devenish!!! Episode of the Week This week's episode of the week is... House of Entrapment / House of Sisters! In this episode, The Sibunas discover the man in the tank is Robert Frobisher Smythe. Willow dresses in all black becausew she lost Amber. Jerome tries to win Mara back by making a big presentation. Willow helps a bit and they both get a week of detention. Joy boosts her confidence with a brand new look. The Sibunas find out that the real Harriet Denby is at a mental hospital and that their Miss Denby is her sister, Caroline Denby. Sibuna learns that only people with a pure heart can perform the ceremony or else it will awaken a great evil. When they find the real Miss Denby, she says that KT is Robert's great-granddaughter. She also tells them that she is the real keeper. Eddie tries to help her escape but sees her sister outside the door. Credits *Reporter- DanBing *Quiz and Poll Maker- Tori334 *Editor- HouseOfSpongeBobNick And be sure to check back next weekend for issue 4! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Newsletter Category:Blog posts Category:Newsletter Category:Blog posts Category:Newsletter Category:Blog posts Category:Newsletter Category:Blog posts Category:Newsletter